Pneumatic tires for passenger vehicles for use in high performance vehicles are required to have dry grip performance, wet grip performance, wear resistance, and low rolling resistance at the same time at a high level. For example, to achieve high grip performance, a styrene butadiene rubber having a high glass transition temperature is blended or a rubber composition containing a large amount of inorganic filler having a small particle size is used. Unfortunately, when such a rubber composition is used, rolling resistance becomes greater even though the grip performance can be enhanced. Furthermore, when a large amount of silica is blended to a rubber composition to make rolling resistance smaller, there is a problem in that wear resistance may be deteriorated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-246561A proposes a rubber composition having excellent low heat build-up, wear resistance, and wet grip performance by improving dispersibility of silica by blending a silica to a diene rubber in which an emulsion polymerized styrene butadiene rubber, a terminal-modified solution polymerized styrene butadiene rubber, and a natural rubber are compounded while the weight ratio thereof is limited. However, required levels of enhancement of the grip performance and the wear resistance expected by prospective consumers are even higher, and it is also important to enhance processability to stably produce high quality pneumatic tires. Further enhancement of the balance of these has been demanded.